wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XXII
Podczas tych zatrudnień zaglądałem do kłosów jęczmienia, wzrastającego na brzegu morskim, nie mogąc doczekać się ich dojrzenia. Zapewne sądzisz, czytelniku, że miałem ochotę zrobić z ziarna jaką potrawę? Bynajmniej. Chodziło mi o rozmnożenie tego użytecznego zboża na mojej wyspie. I dlatego też, gdy dojrzały, ściąłem je nożem i zaniosłem do domu. Po wykruszeniu było przeszło półtorej kwarty jęczmienia. Mając od dawna obrane miejsce w pobliżu jaskini, skopałem je moją motyczką i zasiałem połowę zboża, zachowując drugą na przypadek nieurodzaju. Przezorność ta wyszła mi na dobre, gdyż jako niedoświadczony rolnik nie wiedziałem, że siew należy przedsiębrać po przeminięciu pory deszczowej, a to już większa połowa lata upłynęła. Zasiany jęczmień wypaliło słońce, a choćby był wzrósł jak należy, kłosy nie miałyby czasu dojrzeć. Tym sposobem cały zbiór przepadł. Wtedy dopiero przypomniałem sobie, że w Brazylii ani tytoniu nie sieją, ani nie sadzą trzciny cukrowej w lecie. Nauczka ta posłużyła mi na przyszłość, czekałem więc z resztą zasiewu do przeminięcia pory deszczowej, mającej już wkrótce nastąpić. Parę odkryć w ostatnich czasach dokonanych, mianowicie też soli i patatów, nakłoniło mnie do przedsięwzięcia podróży na większą skalę, w celu dokładnego poznania całej wyspy. Postanowiłem więc skorzystać ze schyłku lata i zapuścić się jak będzie można najdalej. Przed rozpoczęciem podróży użyłem kilku dni na uplecenie kosza, mającego mi służyć zamiast tłumoczka do zbierania różnych znajdowanych przedmiotów. Robota ta nadspodziewanie poszła szybko i udatnie, tak iż miałem spory kosz na plecy, do którego przyprawiłem szerokie pasy z włókien bananowych. Następnie zająłem się obuwiem. Moje łapcie łykowe dawno się już podarły i znosiłem ze dwie pary innych. Trzeba było użyć trwalszego materiału. Skóry kozie, jako tako wyprawione, posłużyły mi na ten cel wybornie. Wykroiłem z nich wierzchy z wysokimi cholewami, a podeszwę dałem z grzbietu podwójnie złożonego. Pomiędzy te dwie skóry włożyłem podeszwę z grubego łyka, ażeby kamienie i ciernie nóg mi nie kaleczyły. Zamiast zaś dratwy, posłużyły struny z kiszek zwierzęcych ukręcone. W ten sposób udało mi się sporządzić buty nadzwyczaj niezgrabne, ale cieszyłem się nimi jak mały chłopiec, gdy go rodzice pierwszymi butami obdarzą. Wyekwipowany i uzbrojony już zabierałem się do wyjścia, gdy wtem przyszło mi na myśl, że przez czas mojej nieobecności kozy zamknięte pozdychają z głodu, albo też pouciekają do lasu, jeżeli je na wolności zostawię. Nowy kłopot i zwłoka w wycieczce. Przez dwa tygodnie blisko zbierałem po całych dniach siano i suszyłem dla moich żywicielek. Nareszcie zgromadziłem dwa duże stogi wewnątrz zagrody kamiennej i tam też z wielkim trudem umieściwszy kozy, mogłem puścić się w drogę. Napoju miały pod dostatkiem w pobliskim źródełku. Podróż rozpocząłem, idąc w górę strumienia przerzynającego moją dolinę. Ciągnął on się dosyć daleko w głąb wyspy, przechodząc to przez lasy, to znowu przez ładne łąki i równiny. W niektórych miejscach pędził z szumem, w innych płynął bardzo wolno i rozlewał się w różnej wielkości jeziorka. Obydwa brzegi okrywała bujna roślinność. Napotkałem dziki tytoń, ale krzew ten na nic mi się przydać nie mógł. Znużony drogą, uszedłszy przeszło dwie mile, przenocowałem na drzewie. Na drugi dzień wszedłem w obszerne lasy, których olbrzymie drzewa zasłaniały mi niebo. Cisza tu panowała niezmierna. Zdawało się, że wszystkie zwierzęta pierzchły z tej posępnej i głuchej puszczy. Lękałem się napotkać jadowite węże, zwykle w takich miejscach przebywające, na szczęście jednak nie widziałem ich wcale. Spiesznie, o ile można, przebywałem las, ażeby jak najprędzej wydostać się na pole. Poza lasem ciągnęła się piękna dolina, z północy dotykająca boru. Od wschodu i zachodu otaczały ją wzgórza skaliste, od południa zasłaniały znacznej wysokości góry. Długość jej mogła wynosić milę, szerokość nieco więcej niż pół mili angielskiej. Pyszna zieloność trawy, zaścielającej dolinę nadobnym kobiercem, nadzwyczajnie mię zachwyciła. Tu i ówdzie rosły gaiki palm kokosowych, urozmaicając okolicę, z boku zaś błękitna wstęga czystej jak kryształ rzeczki dopełniała piękności tego miłego ustronia. Dodajmy do tego, że góry, zasłaniające je od południa, łagodziły skwar klimatu, nie dopuszczając gorącego wiatru. Pół dnia przepędziłem w tym miejscu, zwiedzając we wszystkich kierunkach rozkoszną dolinę. Zdawało mi się, że jestem w jakimś przepysznym ogrodzie. Dlaczegóż nie znalazłem jej zaraz po moim przybyciu na wyspę i nie obrałem tutaj mieszkania! Zachwycenie moje jeszcze się powiększyło, gdy w jednym miejscu znalazłem dużo dzikich melonów. Były one wprawdzie kwaskowate, ale przez przesadzanie i pielęgnowanie mogły nabrać właściwego i przyjemnego smaku. Urwałem parę i wrzuciłem do kosza. Noc przepędziłem na stromej skale, zabezpieczającej mnie od napadu drapieżnych zwierząt. Lecz powiedziawszy prawdę, nie bałem się ich zupełnie, bo nie widziałem dotąd ani jednego. Nazajutrz zamiast iść dalej, zacząłem się namyślać, czy by nie lepiej było przenieść się tutaj ze wszystkimi bogactwami. Ale zastanowienie, iż stąd morza wcale nie widać, nakłoniło mnie do pozostania przy moim warownym zamku. Tutaj bowiem, mieszkając lat kilkanaście, nie ujrzałbym pewnie okrętu, mogącego wybawić mnie z wyspy. Jednakże po długiej rozwadze przyszło mi na myśl zrobić tutaj letnie mieszkanie i czasami, dla urozmaicenia, bawić czas niejaki. Mają królowie letnie rezydencje, magnaci wille, dlaczegóż byś ty, panie Robinsonie, jedyny władco tej pięknej wyspy nie miał sobie założyć letniego pałacu? Nie zwłócząc długo, wziąłem się do ścinania bambusów, a nagromadziwszy potrzebną ilość materiału, zbudowałem chatkę podobną nieco do zagrody, dla kóz zrobionej. Żerdki bambusowe wkopywałem w ziemię, o trzy centymetry jedna od drugiej w czworobok. Ściany przeplatałem chrustem, a dach pokryłem liściem kokosowym. Ażeby zaś kozy albo inne zwierzęta nie dostały się do mej chaty, ogrodziłem ją parkanem z żerdek. Robota ta zabrała mi blisko dwa tygodnie. Wielki był czas do powrotu. Co też tam biedne moje kozy porabiają. Może im siana nie starczyło i pozdychały z głodu. Myśl ta dreszczem mię przeniknęła. Porzuciłem więc czarowną dolinę i puściłem się ku domowi. Przed odejściem jednak, na wzgórzu, z którego było widać morze, ułożyłem stos kamieni jako znak dokąd na wycieczce zaszedłem, ażebym później mógł rozpoznać to miejsce, jeżeli z innej strony zapuszczę się na wędrówkę po wyspie. Zaledwie wszedłem do lasu, gdy niebo zachmurzyło się i deszcz zaczął padać. Przez trzy godziny przeszło siedziałem we wnętrzu wypróchniałego drzewa, chroniąc się przed burzą. Ale i przez ten czas nie próżnowałem, zbierając próchno drzewa, obficie tu się znajdujące, a mogące mi posłużyć do rozniecenia ognia. Po ustaniu deszczu, opuściwszy mą kryjówkę, znalazłem się w bardzo przykrym położeniu. Słońce ukryło się za chmurami, a ja zupełnie zapomniałem, w którą stronę iść należy, ani rozpoznać nie mogłem, skąd przyszedłem. Trzeba było puścić się na los szczęścia. Kilka godzin przeszło na daremnym błąkaniu się po lesie. Nareszcie się ściemniło, i musiałem znowu na drzewie szukać noclegu. To mię zaniepokoiło niezmiernie. W takiej gęstwinie można i tydzień błądzić, a tymczasem w domu wszystko marnieje. Na koniec przypomniałem sobie, iż ktoś opowiadał mi przed laty, że drzewa w lasach zwykle z północnej strony porastają mchem. Zacząłem pilnie przypatrywać się pniom i w istocie po jednej stronie obfitowały w porosty, a ponieważ zamek mój leżał na południu, należało więc iść w przeciwnym kierunku, co też uczyniłem. Po całodziennej prawie wędrówce rozpoczętej na drugi dzień, wyszedłem na koniec z lasu. Niechaj się nikt nie dziwi, że pochód mój trwał tak długo, albo nie myśli, że bór było bardzo obszerny. Przeciwnie, długość odbytej drogi nie wynosiła więcej jak pięć mil, ale kto nie przebywał lasów podzwrotnikowych, ten nie ma wyobrażenia, jak mozolnym jest pochód w tych nieprzebytych zaroślach. Dlatego też szedłem bardzo powoli, z mozołem torując sobie drogę nożem wśród liści lian i innych powojowatych roślin, zarastających na każdym kroku przejście. Miejsce, na które wydostałem się z lasu, było wybrzeżem morskim, wcale mi nieznanym. I to znowu zaskoczyła mnie nieświadomość, w którą stronę obrócić kroki wypada, ażeby dostać się do domu. Zdawało mi się, że trzeba puścić się ku zachodowi, lecz ponieważ w czasie dawniejszej wycieczki zwiedziłem stronę wschodnią, a do tego miejsca nie doszedłem, więc rzecz oczywista, że mieszkanie moje leżało na wschodzie. Idąc w tym kierunku, napotkałem w jednym miejscu szeroko rozścielone krzaki, jak gdyby pierzem porosłe. Zbliżywszy się ku nim, ujrzałem kolczaste, zielone, popękane owoce, z których wydobywał się jakiś mech biały. Natychmiast przyszła mi na myśl bawełna, której wprawdzie rosnącej nigdy nie widziałem, ale opowiadano mi, jak wygląda krzew ją wydający. Wydobyte zaś kłaczki były nadzwyczaj podobne do waty, tylko mnóstwem ziarenek zanieczyszczone. Nazbierałem ich sporo i zabrałem ze sobą. Raz jeszcze przenocowawszy na drzewie, po kilkugodzinnym pochodzie dostałem się przecież do domu. Zrzuciwszy kosz z melonami i bawełną, przeskoczyłem co żywo mur zagrody, ażeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje z kozami. Biedne stworzenia na mój widok zaczęły żałośnie beczeć, jakby skarżąc się, że o nich zapomniałem. Ze stogu siana prawie nic już nie pozostało. Gdybym jeszcze parę dni zabawił, pozdychałyby z głodu. Ale zdziwienie moje było ogromne, gdy zamiast trzech kóz, zastałem pięć. Podczas mej wędrówki urodziło się dwoje koźląt, a ujrzawszy mnie, zaczęły pocieszne wyprawiać skoki. Zwiększona trzódka wymagała pieczy. Przyniosłem świeżej trawy, stare kozy rzuciły się na nią chciwie, a kozioł na podziękowanie palnął mnie porządnie rogami. Takie zuchwalstwo poddanego nie mogło ujść bezkarnie. Wykropiłem też prętem koziołeczka, a lekarstwo to tak posłużyło, że od tego czasu był dla mnie z największym respektem. Ponieważ dla kóz nie mogłem zaniedbywać wycieczek, należało więc dla nich zrobić zagrodę, w której mogłyby się paść bez możliwości ucieczki do lasu. Ogrodzenie to powinno było obejmować kawał łąki, zarosłej trawą i krzewami. O łąkę nietrudno, ale z czego zrobić ogrodzenie? Zostawmy to do jutra, a tymczasem, nakarmiwszy kozy, trzeba pomyśleć o posileniu siebie. Wziąłem się zatem do rozniecenia ognia i po półgodzinnym usiłowaniu buchał wesoło jasny płomień, a przy nim obracał się na drewnianym rożnie zajączek, którego zastrzeliłem po drodze. Pieczeń smakowała mi znakomicie, bo też od osiemnastu dni nic ciepłego nie jadłem, żywiąc się podczas wycieczki kukurydzą i owocami. Rozdział 22